This specification relates to systems and methods to insulate components of industrial infrastructure, such as tank systems and valve boxes used in association with oil wells.
The main problems with insulating materials are moisture saturation and moisture migration. Moisture saturation reduces the effectiveness of the insulation. In extreme cases, moisture causes some insulators to become conductors. In other cases moisture migrates, which can cause a host of other problems such as mold growth and propagation as well as a conduit for bacteria and virus transmission. There is structural degradation issues associated with moisture against metal used in components of industrial infrastructure.